


A Happy Event

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva hands out some long-delayed revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Event

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word BtVS / NCIS crossover Drabble - all characters belong to various corporate entities who are not me; this story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. This answers my own challenge [A Lonely Jew at Christmas](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Challenge-5258/A+Lonely+Jew+At+Christmas+BtVS+NCIS.htm) though I was hoping someone would write a longer story...
> 
> Warning - character death.

"Buffy, did Ziva just shoot Andrew?"

"Looked like it to me, Dawn."

"Any idea why?"

"Turns out Jonathan was her cousin, Andrew murdered him, and Ziva holds grudges."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Such as?"

"Help her bury him?"

"Naaah... she's strong, she can take care of her own bodies."

"It's hard ground."

"Don't worry, Xander's getting the mechanical digger."

"What about a burial service?"

"Willow can say a few words, she's a Wicca priestess."

"Ceremony once he's dug in, party tonight?"

"Works for me."

"Did Andrew just moan?"

There was another shot.

"I've got to get me one of those..."

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have forgotten this bit of Buffy canon, Jonathan Levinson was murdered by Anderew Wells for unknown reasons, possibly as part of an attempt to resurrect murderer Warren Meers. Andrew was never punished for his crimes. This seemed an appropriate response...


End file.
